


only the good

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [11]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Microfic, Rule 63, Slice of Life, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Birds of a feather can attract opposites.





	only the good

The usual trio, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Yixing, loiter in the streets before heading to the bar they've been asked to perform at. Chanyeol is freezing and clinging to Jongdae, just as cold; neither are willing to sacrifice their images for practicality. Somehow, Yixing always manages to look incredibly warm, even wearing a low-cut shirt without sleeves. Smoke from his cigarette twists around his head as they walk. 

Chanyeol resists the instinct to shiver when a breeze kicks up the leaves in the street gutters. He plucks the cigarette from his friend’s fingers, laughing as he dances out of reach. Yixing punches his arm but doesn’t complain; he gets it back after a quick drag. 

Jongdae, perched on a low wall and trying not to shiver, whoops when he glances down the street. “Ladies up ahead.”

A trio of girls in high school uniforms are walking out of the iron gates of a Catholic girls' school notorious for catering to upper-class families from all around the country. One, wearing her long hair in loose curls, skips ahead of the others, talking animatedly, returning to bound around them like a puppy. She's caught by a girl with straight black hair that falls below her waist, forced to walk at their pace.

“I didn't know that school had girls like that,” Jongdae says. He nudges Yixing with his foot. “Betcha can’t get them to give you the time of day.”

“Probably not,” Yixing concedes.

“I bet I can get one of them to talk to me,” Chanyeol boasts, not entirely confident but never willing to back down. He leans against the wall beside Jongdae, long legs extended.

The girls purposely ignore the group of boys, dodging his legs and walking by without so much as a glance.

Two of them pass without any acknowledgment, at least, the third girl—tanned, rather tall and lithe—glances at Chanyeol from the corner of her eye. He smiles crookedly, raising a hand in greeting. “Hey.”

“Hi.” She grins and ducks her head shyly, tugging the snapback she’d taken from her bag down over her eyes. It stands out against her carefully ironed and put-together uniform.

She doesn't speak all that loudly at all, but her friends must be particularly attuned to her, because they stop abruptly, catching the girl between them by her elbows. Eyes narrowed, the curly-haired girl glares at the boys and cocks her head to the side, a pitying sneer puckering her lips. “Don’t waste your energy.”

Pleading and trying to hurry her friends along, the shy girl tugs at their hands until they finally follow, waiting only until their backs were turned to start gossiping about the boys' hair, posture, unseasonably appropriate clothing, and dead-end futures. Everything is scrutinized and theorized.

Jongdae laughs humorlessly. “Jeez. What a bitchy group. What happened to _love thy neighbor?_ ” Yixing, usually much kinder but feeling hurt after being compared to a dead-eyed fish, nods in agreement. 

Chanyeol calmly watches the trio saunter away. Two carry their heads high, but the shy girl in the middle keeps her head down.

She looks back once, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes, and silently bows her head to apologize.

“They're not all bad,” he says. “And I believe I won that bet, Dae.” He holds out his hand, watching the girls until they round a corner. “Pay up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **opposite**.


End file.
